I love You
by Tezi
Summary: Two lovers, forced to keep their love a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Sailor Moon series. I do not make any kind of profit on it. The only thing I receive from writing my stories is the satisfaction that there are people who enjoy and like what I write!**

"**Serena, I don't know if I can do it anymore." A voice from the doorway said.**

"**What? What can't you do anymore love?" Serena replied with a confused look in her eye.**

"**I can't keep our relationship a secret anymore. If you loved me and cared for me like you claim then we wouldn't have to do this." The person commented while walking to Serena and hugging her from behind.**

"**I do love you, more then anything on this Earth. You know why we have to keep our relationship as it is. Who knows what would people do when they find out that we want to change the future that Trista told us about." Serena replied while turning around in her lover's arms.**

"**I know sweetheart. I just hate the idea that our future is already decided for us." Growled the voice while giving Serena a passionate kiss.**

"**I feel the same way my love, but we both know that there is nothing we can do about it. We have to do what we must to keep the future as it should be. However, that doesn't mean we can't be together until that day comes." She purrs while kissing her lover back.**

**Next thing they both know is that the lovers are on their bed rolling around and making love to each other until the early morning light. Where they then force themselves to go their own separate way, waiting for it to be night time once more so that they are able to once again be together.**

***Later that night***

"**How was your day my lover?" Serena calls while walking through the door, and taking her shoes off before putting her house slippers on.**

"**It was an alright day. Nothing new went on today." Her lover replied while pushing Serena on the couch.**

"**I'm sorry my love. I had a bad day at school as well. Ms. H always give me the hardest time out of everybody in my class." Serena whines while wrapping her arms around her lover's neck and pulling them down for a kiss.**

"**She is only trying to push you into being a good student. Plus, I thought you were doing better since you started getting my help with your studies." Growled the mystery lover while kissing her back.**

"**What should we do tonight my lover?" She asks while pushing her partner off of her and getting up.**

"**Whatever you decide my love. Just remember one thing. I love you more then anything Serena. You are my heart and soul." Commented the figure on the couch with a loving smile on their face.**

"**You really love me? I feel the same way about you. Without you I don't know where I would be. I love you more then I love anyone else! I love you so much Amara!" Serena happily replies while jumping on her and giving her a kiss filled with all the love in her heart.**


	2. Telling Him

Once again, I do not own anything that involves Sailor Moon. The only thing that I own is the knowledge that what I write is liked by people everywhere. =D

"Darien. I think we need to talk." Serena tells him while sitting on his couch.

"Sere, baby, what is it? You know that you can tell me anything." He replies while walking into the room carrying two cups of hot coco.

"I know that I can, but the thing is. I don't know how you will take what I have to tell you." She whispers while taking one of the cups from him and taking a drink.

"What are you talking about Serena? How bad could it be? No matter what I will always love you, and you know that." He says with love in his voice and in his eyes.

"Darien, please don't hate me for what I'm about to say." says Serena while getting up and walking over to stand by the window.

"Serena, you're scaring me a little bit. Tell me, what's the matter. No matter what I will always stand by your side." Darien states while getting up and walking over to her.

"Well, you see Darien. There is something that I do have to tell you. I love you, I really do, and with all of my heart. It's just that I also love someone else." A tear falls from her eyes as she tells him this.

"Serena, I know that you love the girls as well. So that is not a problem, you know that love babe." He assures her while kissing her on her forehead.

"I do love the girls, but I love another as much as I love you. My heart is confused Darien. I honestly don't know what to do or what to think." She cries while digging her head into the crook of his neck.

"What do you mean Serena? Who else do you love? Whoever it is I'm going to kick his ass. No other guy is going to take my girl away from me!" He growls while holding onto her as tightly as he could.

"That's the thing Darien. Umm. It's not a he." She whispers as she wipes her tears away and looks up at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"What? Not another guy? Then who could you love?" He looks down at her confused.

" Like I said, it's not a he, it's a she." She softly laughs while sitting back down on the couch.

"WHAT? Who is it? Do I get to watch you guys?" He asks her while sitting down next to her.

"What? Oh, her name. Well, you know her. If you want to watch us you would have to ask her. So your not mad at me for loving another as much as I love you?" She softly giggles while looking at him.

"If it was a he I would be super mad. But, since it's a girl I'm not as upset. And, as long as no matter what you will be with me in the end, I will always love you and respect your choices. Now, who is she?" He hugs her close while whispering those words into her ear.

"It's Amara. She reminds me of you actually." She replies while kissing him passionately on the lips.

To Be Continued


	3. The End?

Once more, I do not own the Sailor Moon name and characters and everything involved with it. I just own what I write. Love you all and I hope you enjoy! =D

After Serena spent a passionate night with Darien, she was confused. Her heart said that she loved them both so much, which was the ultimate truth. It was her mind that made her wonder, it kept saying that it was wrong to be with them both and that she had to choose one of them.

When she woke up she realized that Darien has already left for work, leaving her there alone. It gave her the chance to figure what she should do about the love she has for Amara and for Darien.

For the past week people have been demanding to know on where she stands with them, and who she should choose. Whenever she would tell them that she couldn't decide they would just say that she was making up excuses.

So, she decided to do one thing, which would break hearts but let the three of them fully decide on what their hearts say.

The choice that Serena made was the hardest one she has ever had to make. Her choice was to leave them both. That way they can decide on who they want to be with and why.

End

Sorry that this is so short. I love to leave some of my stories with an ending that the readers can decide. If you guys want to you can email me what you believe the ending should actually be. If I like one enough I will make it into another chapter or two. Think of it as a little pick-your-own-ending story. =]


	4. Who to Choose?

**Sailor Moon is not a product of my creation. I do not gain any kind of income from writing about her and the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask. The only thing that I do claim from what I write is the plot. Other then that I claim nothing, and I say that happily.**

**A few days after Serena told Darien about the love that she has with Amara she decides to take a walk in the park. During her walk she has to think about what Trista told her the day before. **

**~Flashback to the day before~ ~Serena's POV~**

**These last couple days have been so great. I love the idea that I can finally show my love for both Amara and Darien. I don't know what I would do without them beside me! I thought while I cuddled on my bed looking at a group picture that had all the scouts, and Darien, in it.**

"**Princess, we must have a talk. The Crystal Tokyo of the future is being threatened." Trista told me while appearing out of her time portal.**

"**What do you mean Trista? How could it be threatened? I'm with Darien, and we are happily together." I tell her with confusion in my voice.**

"**You may be with him Princess, but you are still threatening the future." I hear her tell me while she stands above me looking down at me.**

"**I don't get what you mean. How could the future be threatened? It's just not possible." Confusion is still evident in my voice when I look up at her.**

"**You must decide your future Princess. For you can't have them both. You must decide on who shall stand with you in the future. Prince Darien of Earth, or Princess Amara of Uranus." Authority in her voice.**

**What! This cannot be! I would never be able to choose between them! They both complete me, and without one of them I would surely die! Such thoughts were running through my mind as tears rolled down my cheeks.**

"**Trista, Sailor Pluto, I can't decide. They both complete me; heart, mind, body, and soul. If I chose one of them the other part of me would surely die." I whisper while tears slowly flow from my eyes.**

" **I know that this is hard for you Serena. But its for the sake of the future. Would you choose the future we already know of, Crystal Tokyo, or would you choose a future that is not seen? A future that we do not know of, with outcomes that could either destroy or save Earth. I know that this is hard for you Princess, but you need to decide quickly. I can only allow you a month to decide, and after the month is up I will come back. Hopefully you will be able to decide by then." Trista tells me while she opens up her portal back to the Time Gate.**

"**I will try Trista, but I cannot promise you that my choice would be the one that you desire." I whisper to her while looking into her eyes.**

"**That is fine Princess. I must go for now, but I will always be here if you wish to talk." She assures me while she walks through her portal, and back to her post.**

**~End flashback~ ~Still Serena's POV~**

**I don't know what to do! I love them both so very much. Why is it that I'm the only one that has to make such hard decisions!? My mind wonders while I look around.**

**To my left I see Amara standing there waving for me to come and see her. When I turn around I see Darien there as well, beckoning me to go to his side. **

**Not knowing which path to choose, I took the only one I could take at the moment. I simply turned around and walked back the way I came, leaving them both looking after me confused.**

**So how am I to choose? Will I even be able to? **


	5. To The Moon

**Sailor Moon is not of my creation. I do not claim anything but the way I write my stories. I hope you enjoy my writing! =D**

**~Serena's POV~**

**When I walked away from both Darien and Amara that day in the park, I didn't know where to go. So, I went to the only place I knew where I could get peace. I went to the moon. What the scouts don't know is that if I held the crystal and think of the moon kingdom I would be there, I haven't figured it all out yet.**

**When I got to the moon I decided to walk around in the remains of the grand palace, trying to see if I could remember anything from a millennium ago. After a while of not getting anything I decided to look for what would have been the thrown room, and when I did find it I looked upon the throne and saw my mother's spirit sitting there smiling at me. **

"**My darling daughter, what brings you to the moon?" She asks me as I walk closer to the thrown, bowing once I reached the bottom of the steps that held the magnificent chair.**

"**You see mother. I came because I have a problem that I have, and I don't know what to do." I tell her while turning into my princess mode.**

"**Lets take a walk around what remains of our magnificent garden and you can tell me all about your troubles and worries you have on Earth." She tells me while she glides down from her thrown.**

**As she comes near me I give her a smile. Even though she isn't my mother in this millennium she is still someone I can come back to talk to whenever I need someone to talk to. For that reason I come back to the moon whenever I am in need some talking.**

**~Regular POV~**

**A few hours have passed since Serena came to the moon to talk to her mother. So, it was time for her to leave and go back to think about all of the things that the deceased Queen Serenity had told her. **

**What had Serena somewhat confused is that when she told her mother about everything it was like she understood how she was feeling. It was as if she had the same kind of situation when she was alive and younger.**

**The Queen gave the same advice that her mother gave her millenniums ago. Serena was told to let her heart and her mind work together, for when they worked together the answer to her troubles would be clear. It would help her choose her hardest question. Follow her destiny or her heart, for she can't have both in the future. Or could she?**

**To you all I do say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Also, that this chapter is so short. With the holidays it all has just been so busy! Plus I had school I had to deal with, which I admit, I barely passed this semester. **

**I do promise to try to keep updating all of my stories as soon as I can. You all are still on my mind, I want to write a great story for you all. **

**For those who like my stories and want me to create more please R&R! =D**


End file.
